fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Dragon742
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Fairy Tail Fanon Wiki Dragon742! Thanks for your edit to the Demon Slayer Magic page. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! -- PersonaSuperiorDeus (Talk) 15:50, November 27, 2011 ... Um, no Soul Slayer Magic, please. "Since the old Slayer page was filled with stupid and unneccessary Slayer styles, there is a new rule being implemented in on this moment, on 10/13/11. If a creature of significant strength appears in canon, then only then can someone create a Slayer style based around killing it. Phoenix and Cross Slayer do not count, as they were created before this rule. Thank you." These are the rules regarding creation of any Slayer styles. Sorry. [[User:PersonaSuperiorDeus|'The Persona Itself']] (Come at me, bro~) 01:48, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Also, you are not allowed, under any circumstances, to use the magic of other users without their permission, like how you made a Fire Demon Slayer Magic without obtaining Jet'ika's permission first. As such, it has been deleted. If you wish to remake it into something else, like a Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, please contact me and I shall restore it, or you could just get Jet's permission. Also, it is advised that you read this before editing. (I should really make that compulsory). Also, if I sound rude in any way, please forgive me, as I've just gotten back from my holiday and I am extremely tired. [[User:PersonaSuperiorDeus|'The Persona Itself']] (Come at me, bro~) 03:19, November 28, 2011 (UTC) First off, I'm going to go out on a wild guess and say that I believe that English isn't your strong point, so I'm going to let you off the hook with your poor grammar. Second off, for Diamond, Crystal, Ice, and Ruby Dragon Slayer Magics, you will need to get the permission of the original creators in order to utilize them in any way. If you make anything involving those styles without permission, then you will recieve a warning. ...*sigh* You don't need my permission to create a character page, nor do you need permission for Caster and Holder magic, but you need permission for Lost Magic. Also, for Wind and Steel, they are essentially the exact same thing as Sky and Iron, so if you make them, then please name them Sky Dragon Slayer Magic and Iron Dragon Slayer Magic, then put your own username in brackets after the name. Cross Slayer was deleted because it didn't make sense. Kirin Cleanser has elemental power, and anything similar to Slayer Magic are all the same level of power. As for Soul Eater Magic, I'll let you make it, but I'll keep watch on it as I do with every other Slayer-esque page. And I will restore the Fire Demon Slayer Magic now, but I will rename it 'Fire Dragon Slayer Magic (Dragon742)'. Also, please sign your posts with four tildes, which are '~' whenever messaging someone on their talk page. [[User:PersonaSuperiorDeus|'The Persona Itself']] (Come at me, bro~) 02:01, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Zico told me about Dragon God Slayer when I wasn't an admin. It wouldn't make sense. I wouldn't create it if I was you. [[User:PersonaSuperiorDeus|'The Persona Itself']] (Come at me, bro~) 01:47, December 3, 2011 (UTC) No. I am not remaking Cross Slayer; nor am I allowing anyone else to remake it. End of story. And I said in my first message, no more Slayer magic. There are no exceptions to this rule. PERIOD. Please, just try another magic which isn't Slayer Magic or anything like it- you'll find you can do a lot more with other magics in certain combinations. We're trying to encourage users to not use Slayer Magic, since it's overrunning the site. It's like fans don't know that other magic exists. And I'm going to have to say no to anything Slayer that isn't there before, sorry. How about you read this blog to get a good grip on starting? And if you want to persist, please read this. It will change your mind. [[User:PersonaSuperiorDeus|'The Persona Itself']] (Come at me, bro~) 01:17, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Just letting you know, I don't have something against you. I'm just sick of Slayer Magic. It's a sore spot for me, and I don't like talking about it. Sorry if I sounded harsh or anything. [[User:PersonaSuperiorDeus|'The Persona Itself']] (Come at me, bro~) 09:54, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Of course you can create Iron Blood Magic. [[User:PersonaSuperiorDeus|'The Persona Itself']] (Come at me, bro~) 12:03, December 14, 2011 (UTC) What the heck is Alchemistry? If it's similar to or Alchemy itself, then that's a no-no. [[User:PersonaSuperiorDeus|'The Persona Itself']] (Come at me, bro~) 05:21, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Soul Eater Magic To be honest, the article is just out of place. All this manipulation of souls doesn't logically fit into the FTverse.(have to stay true to basic canon concepts) I'm a fair guy, and all. But this isn't gonna work. So, expect the page to be deleted. Sorry, man. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 21:38, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Dragon Slayer Rules Hey there Dragon. I have seen that you have asked Deus and Zico a number of times for many things regarding Dragon Slayer, I just hope, this clears it up. take a good, long read of it. Thank you :D[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 11:31, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Hi there Dragon. Now, I know I have deleted your previous article Hayashi Aririki (if that was how you spelt it) however, it was for a good reason. First of all, there were a number of rule violations in that article, but the most prominent of these was the mastery of THREE dragon slayer styles, which is unacceptable in the FTF wiki and Fairy Tail universe in general. Now, I know you would probably be angry and I'm sorry if you are, but you had regrettably brought it upon yourself. But now you should make a new start! Now, I see you have made Water-Make, but you have directly plagiarised from the actual series in terms of wording, so reword it properly to your own words thank you. Now, I believe you should read this blog thorougly, and these two as well, they will give you a good idea on how to start. But after seeing Water-Make, I am only giving you ONE last chance, no more, no less. Thank you.[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 08:58, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Well dragon, he's back. Now, please read over those blogs, and just try your best not to use too many slayer styles. Try limiting yourself, :D.[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 09:21, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, hope you have fun :D.[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 09:40, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Go right ahead.[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 09:50, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Cation? You mean signature. Well, you go on preferences and have to do a lot to change it. I suggest keeping yours for now. And as for Celestial Spirit Keys like those, I'm not that sure. Zicoihno might know better.[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 09:57, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Alright Dragon, despite our warnings, you have continued to use a multitude of Slayer Styles and broken canon. As seen with your recent character, Rafael. Now, after reading the comments on your page, I do hope that you take into consideration what Void, Zaraikou and Hohenheim have said. So, here's another warning, and I really do wish that you remain on this fanon and become a prominent user, so listen to what senior users have to say to you, they don't wish you any harm at all.[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 07:34, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Phoenix Slayer I'll check but next time leave your user name on your message so i know who sent it please. Yaminogaijin, December, 11, 2011, 12:10, UTC *Go for it...but read through the main article properly keep it within the idea and don't make him all powerful etc. Yaminogaijin, December, 11, 2011, 15:46, UTC RE: Water-Make Right, the first thing you want to do is clear up your grammar. Thats the first thing, since you cant create a good article without first having decent grammar. Prior to making important posts, or virtually any post in an RP for example its generally a good idea to copy your text and do spelling/grammar checks here: http://www.spellchecker.net/spellcheck/ There's no excuse for bad grammar, since you can just google "spellcheck" and get over a dozen sites all with the tools to turn your grammar ridden work into art. With that aside you are now ready to tackle how to make Water-Make work. First off, how does your Water-Make work? And yes I'm well aware that Fairy Tail makes no effort to describe how this magic works, but if you want to make something decent, you need to first understand how it works. Is it a magic that conjure's water out of nothing? Does it make use of existing water? Or does it create water from oxygen and hydrogen in the atmosphere? These are things you need to be aware of. Once you have figured out how your powers work, only then can you build an array of unique powers. For starters, dont bother writing down every single use of an ability, unless said ability differs in how it functions. What I mean by this, is does the spell have any secondary affects? If you can manipulate water to create a variety of objects, there's no sense in creating 10 spells that are just 10 different "forms" your water takes. Water-Spear and Water-Sword are not unique spells, they are simply different shapes of essentially the same spell. If "Water-Spear" was characterized by high pressurized water, making its penetrating power the strongest out of any other form you could create, then yes it deserves its own entry. Why? Because now you've added a secondary affect, one that makes the spell unique. Of course this isnt particularly unique by itself, you'll need to add more to it, but the fact remains, Water-Spear now has a different purpose than say Water-Sword, which could maintain a balance between offensive/defensive abilities. Well this is what I have for now, hopefully that helps with somethin. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 22:21, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Aqua God Slayer Hey. I'm working on a Aqua God Slayer for a friend of mine and I see that you are registering it. I was wondering if it's ok to make another Aqua Slayer if it's alright with you. Thank you :) Rya3SaberVltar 17:01, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Alright :). Thanks man. I'll make sure it's deferent then the magic page you made. Rya3SaberVltar 21:01, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Cool :) Thanks man. Should I still leave it in your name though?Rya3SaberVltar 21:13, June 11, 2012 (UTC) OK. Thanks :) Rya3SaberVltar 21:19, June 11, 2012 (UTC) I will :) Thanks again :) Rya3SaberVltar 21:29, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Water Demon Hi Im Yahoo, I was wonderin if I could use water demon slayer and water-make for a couple of my characters plz? thx Yahoo774 (talk) 23:19, March 27, 2013 (UTC)